An Agents Romance
by Mrs.KadeRogers
Summary: This is a story/fan fiction Its got My OC Agent Olivia Stark (Tony's sister) and Steve Rogers-Captain America and it has Tony Stark-Iron Man and another OC Olivia's friend Paris. And once Natasha Romanoff appears...


One day Olivia was laying in her bed she rolled over to see the time and saw it was 7:30 and she was late! She quickly rushed to get ready and get to work after all it was her first day working at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. She got all her stuff and headed out the door as she was running frantically to her car she got a text from her boss that said Please pick up some coffee for my big meeting today. She quickly rushed to the little Shawarma joint down the street and got some coffee and quickly rushed to work. She got there just in time to give her boss the coffee. "Here you are sir…I'm so sorry I'm late my alarm wasn't set right". "It's ok just don't let it happen again Agent Stark". "Yes sir Agent Coulson". Then as Olivia was walking down the hall she ran slap into someone. "EXCUSE ME! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" "Oh ma'am I'm so sorry. Please can I help you carry your stuff?" "Uhmm, sure thanks! Again I'm really sorry for running into you". "No, it's okay why were you in a hurry?" "Well, it's my first day of work here and I'm still trying to get used to stuff". "Oh well, I hope you have a good first day". "Thanks!". Then they arrived at Olivia's cubicle and set all her stuff down. "Thanks for helping me again". "Anytime…I didn't catch your name?" "Umm, Olivia….Agent Olivia Stark". "Cool, are you in any way related to Tony Stark? "Yeah…actually I'm his sister". "That's cool, I'm really sorry for running into you…..let me make it up to you….uh…..will you have lunch with me today?" "Uhh…yeah…I mean yes sir". "You can call me Steve". "Oh ok well, thanks Steve I'll see you at lunch". Olivia sat at her desk and was working on her papers and sorting the Avengers files. Then her best friend Natasha walked over. "Hey girl, how are you liking working in a cubicle?" "Well, it's doing just fine thank you very much!" "Well, all I'm saying is I think you should be a field agent". "Well, I might be when the time's right". "Tell you what I'll consider it but, right now I have to get ready to go to lunch with Steve". "Steve who? Steve Rogers? As in Captain America, Steve Rogers?" "Yeah, so?" "It's a date isn't it?" "No it is not! He's just doing this because, he felt bad about running into me this morning…and actually I think it was me that ran into him." "Whatever…it's a date…He could like you…you never know". "Well, I seriously doubt it Tasha…and were just having lunch together…it's not like we're getting married!" "True…well I gotta go Fury's got another mission for me." "Ok bye! Hope you have a good mission!" "Thanks!" Olivia finished putting up the last file in the cabinet and straightened up her desk and got her purse and started walking towards the cafeteria. Then as Olivia walked into the cafeteria she saw Steve at a table outside and he was motioning for her to come over. Olivia walked outside and greeted Steve…"Hey, Steve, How are you?" "Good. How about you?" "I'm doing well, I'm hungry though." "Ha same here let's go and get some food." Olivia and Steve walk up to get in the line to get their food. "Ladies first." "Well, thank you…." "No problem." Then after Olivia and Steve got their lunch they went and sat down outside at the umbrella table. "So, how's your first day gone so far?" "It's gone pretty good. I talked to my friend Natasha." "Romanoff?" "Yes, you know her? She's been my friend for a long time, she told me about S.H.I.E.L.D, and it sounded like an awesome job so here I am." "Well, that's cool….But, how come Tony never told you about S.H.I.E.L.D?" "Honestly, I don't know…he's too busy "talking" to my friend Paris." "I don't understand…" "He likes her A LOT and I think she likes him…it's rather sweet." "Oh, well, I'm happy for Tony and your friend." "I was hoping they would eventually marry….I really do think she's the one for him." Then as Olivia and Steve were talking Tony overhears their conversation. "Well, Hey lovebirds! How's your first date sis?" "TONY! This is and A and B conversation so C your way out!" "Ha!" Steve laughed. "Tony Stark! Get out of their conversation…besides their just friends!" yelled Paris. "Paris!" Yelled Olivia. "Hey Olivia! What's up girl? You and I definitely need to go shopping later!" "Okay! Awesome I'll meet you at the tower at 4:00." "Sounds like a deal then!" Then Paris and Tony walk away and have lunch together. But, Paris keep's her eye on Olivia and Steve she feels a romance is about to bloom. "Sorry Steve….I freaked out when I saw Paris…and I didn't introduce you…dang it! I'm so sorry!" "Olivia, it's perfectly fine…I know you were excited to see your friend…and what you said to Tony…that was funny!" "Yeah! I'm always smart with him, just because, he is smart to." "So, uh….Olivia I was wandering….would you…uh….ahem…whew is it hot in here to you?" "Are you okay Steve? You look pale…Are you going to faint?" BOOM! Steve fell smack dab into the floor. "Tony! Paris! Help me get Steve to Stark tower!" Paris and Tony help Olivia pick Steve up and carry him to the tower. "Hey boss, I need to take Steve Rogers over to Stark tower to the medical room there to check vitals…I might be back to work…" "It's okay Olivia…you can have the next two days off if you need to." "Okay thank you so much Phi-I mean Agent Coulson." "Just call me Phil…or boss…" "Yes sir boss!" Tony drives Olivia, Paris, and Steve to Stark tower and help's Olivia and Paris get Steve inside to the medical room. "Tony and I will be waiting in the living room for you guys." "Okay, just going to run a few test's to see if he's going to be okay." Paris and Tony walk out and go to the living room and it down and start watching a movie to get their minds away from the incident that had occurred. "Steve? Steeeve? Cap? Captain? Hello? Anyone in there? Man you must be out cold…" "Olivia…." Said Steve in a shaky voice. "Steve…are you okay? You were talking to me then you passed out…" "Yeah I'm fine….I'm kind of thirsty though…" "Oh okay, hold on Jarvis…" "Yes ma'am" "Could you bring me a glass of fruit juice please…thank you." "Yes ma'am, right away Mrs. Stark will there be anything else?" "Umm, a blanket to, if you don't mind..." "Not at all Mrs. Stark" "Steve are you okay to sit up?" "Yes ma'am" "Jarvis..?" "Yes Mrs. Stark" "What is this IV that's in Steve….I didn't put this one in..." "Ma'am…..I think your brother Mr. Stark put that in…and it's a truth serum..." "UGH! Tony! Just you wait I will slap you so hard across the face!" "Olivia…." "Yes Steve?" "I overheard Jarvis say this is a truth serum…" "Yes it is…what about it?" "Well, it's going to make me tell the truth…right?" "Yes it's supposed to…If you say anything I'll ignore it…I don't want you to embarrass yourself…" "Olivia…." Steve grabs Olivia and kisses her. "Uhh Steve….why did you just do that?" "Well, this is a truth serum isn't it?" "Well, yes…wait….you like me?" "No…" "UGH! Well, then why did you just kiss me?" "Well, truth is…Olivia…I love you." "Oh…well….umm….okay." "Would you like to go on a date with me Olivia?" "Well, I gotta warn you…I am a dancer." "Okay, I'll dance with you and only you." Olivia blushes "Well, Steve I think you're feeling better now…I knew that juice would help." Olivia and Steve walk out and go and sit with Paris and Tony. "Hey Steve how ya feeling'?" "Better….much, much better." "Uhh, Paris can I talk to you in the kitchen?" "Yeah sure Olivia." "What's up girl?" "Steve kissed me! And asked me out on a date!" "I KNEW IT! I—I—I mean oh tell me more…" "Tony gave him a truth serum and he told the truth apparently, Steve loves me…" "Well, you guys are REALLY cute together…" "But, I went to help him sit up and he kissed me then he asked me out on a date….and look at him out there he can't even keep a conversation with Tony because, he's looking over here at me!" "True…..it just means he's in love…its adorable!" "Well, if we start dating…..do you think….never mind….just never mind…." "No what were you going to say?" "Do you think it would be awkward?" Well, yes….but, who cares? Y'all are adorable together!" "Oh okay!" "Paris, Olivia can you come back out here?" "Sure Tony…." "Hey, Steve….how are you feeling now?" "Well, much better now that you're here." "AWHHHHHH!" exclaimed Paris. "I have a feeling that we need to leave here Tony and let them talk." "Steve….are you ready?" "Ready? Can I ask what for?"  
"Our first date….." "Well, yes I am…..I know exactly where were going to go..." "Okay…but, I need to get ready…" "Okay, I can wait….but, just to let you know you're already beautiful…" Olivia rushed to go and get ready and saw a dress that fit her perfectly a 1940's slim fit red dress. "This will do! I hope he likes it…" "STEVE!..." "Yes Olivia…" "Do you think this dress will do?" "Oh…WOW…..uhmm yeah you look beautiful…." "Oh well thank you….now let's go! Where are we going anyway?" "You'll see…."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
